The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Powertrain architectures for vehicles include hybrid powertrain systems that employ multiple torque-generative devices including internal combustion engines and non-combustion torque machines that transmit mechanical torque either directly or via a transmission device to a driveline for use as propulsion torque. Known internal combustion engines can also generate torque which may be transmitted to a torque machine to generate power that is storable as potential energy in an on-board storage device. Internal combustion engines include multi-cylinder heat engines that convert stored fuel to mechanical power through combustion processes, and non-combustion torque machines include multiphase electric motors that transform electric power to mechanical power. An electrical energy storage device, e.g., a battery, stores DC electrical power that can be transferred and converted to AC electric power using an inverter device to operate the multiphase electric machine to generate mechanical power to achieve work. Hybrid powertrain systems generate mechanical power that is transferred to a vehicle driveline responsive to an output torque request. Power outputs from the engine and the electric machine(s) are controlled to be responsive to the output torque request.